Lonely Sisterhood
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: Sakura and her sister were the best of friends. But one day, after Momo and Sakura had been fighting over a boy, something horrible happens. Chapter 5 the ending is up!
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Sisterhood 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I don't get money for writing this.

Summary: Momo and her sister were tight but when they fight over someone something terrible happens.

Narrators POV

Sakura and Momo used to be the best of friends until a certain red-haired boy came along. Sakura and Momo both loved him, but he only likes one girl. After they leave his house something, terrible happens to one of the girls.

Momo POV

It was 6:00 a.m when Momo awoke us for Second Miltia Junior High. SMJH for short.. I heard Sakura groan and fall off the bottom bunk. Mommy looked at her displeased.

"Get up now you lot!" Juli yelled. Daddy came in the room straitening his tie.

"Im going off to work Juli. Ill see you next week." Momo could feel the sadness rushing over he body. Her father was an engineer and he traveled a lot because of his top position.

"Bye Daddy!" I said quickly. Daddy looked at me and smiled.

"Ill get you something in Mictam if it's okay with your mother," Joachim said looking at his wife.

"Oh okay, if only you get something for Sakura to!" Juli said. Sakura looked up with a half smile.

"Yeah Daddy! Don't go forgetting me!" Sakura stood up from the floor and I laughed. I jumped down from my top bunk and we both hugged Daddy before he left. Mommy put on her stern face.

"Now both of you go get dressed and eat!" She pointed to the doorway and we laughed. We ate or bacon without protest and got into Mommy's Regal. It was an ancient car that only some of the higher-ups at her work place can get a hold of. Mommy pulled up at our school and we got out quickly. Sakura smiled and waved but I was talking to some of my friends. Sakura walked up the stairs to the entrance and I followed. When we got into our homeroom the boy I was talking about was sitting in his seat talking to his twin brothers. Sakura and I both had a horribly huge crush on him.

"Hello, Rubedo!" I said brightly. He turned to me and gave me a lopsided grin.

"Oh good morning to you to Nigredo, Albedo!" Sakura said. Sakura never left anyone out of anything and she was always fair, unlike me. Citrine walked into the room with a powerful stride. Sometimes Sakura and I get info about Rubedo from her. She really is nice, spite her image. After her, a blue haired teenager walked in emotionlessly. KOS-MOS is a nice girl to, once you get past her emotionless ness. Sakura waved over to Shion and Miyuki to join them. Rubedo motioned over to me to sit down next to him. I saw Sakura glance enviously over at me but I ignored it. Rubedo put his arm over my shoulders.

"Nigredo, Albedo you met Sak- er I mean Momo before right?" He asked. He did not even know my name! At least he remembered after a little. Nigredo and Albedo nodded. Everyone referred Nigredo as the pimp and Albedo as the physco. Rubedo was the sweet guy.

"So Momo, wanna get together sometime?" Rubedo asked flashing his uber sweet grin. Of course!

"Okay!" I said cheerfully. Sakura watched me enviously from across the room. She walked up to me cautiously.

"Momo im afraid you cant go anywhere. Mom wont let you." Rubedo looked at Sakura.

"Hey, you can come to!" He smiled. That wonderful feeling left my body. He was just asking me out to a group thing, not a date.

"Okay," Sakura said slowly. Rubedo motioned over to his other side. She sat down and he put his arm over her shoulders to. Mary and Shelley Nigredo's leading ladies came and sat like we were next to Nigredo. Nigredo and Rubedo laughed.

"It must be because we are so good looking!" Rubedo said between cackles. Nigredo nodded. Albedo however looked at us and shook his head but when he saw his younger sister Citrine being hit on by two guys he left the room.

"What's his problem?" I asked cautiously, just incase I asked something wrong.

"Him? He's nothing!" Rubedo laughed. I looked away. How can anyone be so cold to his or her brothers, or sisters?

It has to be a boy thing…

Author's Note: I hope it sounds cute. It has to be cute now. Hehe, its not going to get pretty later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura POV

Well, getting out of the house was easy. Now covering was a whole other thing.

"Mom, Sakura and I are going to our friend Mary's house tonight. We probably will get back around 12:00. Is it okay if we PLEASE go?" Momo asked Mom. Mom looked at her and gave into Momo's famous pout.

"Fine!" Mom threw her apron on the table.

"I want you back by 12:00 sharp! Your father is going to be so FURIOUS with me. Now how are you getting there?" Mom was getting furious, she never used to do that.

"Um. Her friend is coming to get us!" Momo said quickly. Mom looked at us quizzically.

"So this "friend" is sixteen?" Mom now had a small grin on her face, as if she did not want us to go.

"No, he is walking." Momo should not have said "he" because Mom glared at us.

"A BOY huh? Listen girls I did this same thing when I was your age. I pretended to go to a friend's house when I really was going to meet a boy. Now if you came right out and said it I might of said yes but-" Momo stopped her.

"OH PLEASE!" Momo nudged me and I gave Mom my best pleading look. Mom rolled her eyes and shook her head yes. Momo squealed and I pretended to be happy. How could a person be happy when their only love likes their SISTER?

"Well. If your going then you better go before I change my mind." Momo looked at me and grabbed my hand and we ran out of the house to go to Rubedo's.

Once we got there, Rubedo's father greeted us grimly.

"Hello, 'girls'. Are you here to play with Citrine?" Unfortunately for the man, Citrine heard him.

"Oh please Daddy! Im 13! I do not play anymore (unless you count boys, she whispered). They are here for Rubedo." Citrine hurried off to the other room, probably because her Dad was going to blow.

"Come on in," He said cautiously. I could tell he was about to scream and he did not want to do it in front of two 'little' girls.

"Let me go get Rubedo." He ran up the stairs. Momo looked at me strangely. Then we both gasped. We had just heard a crash from Rubedo's room. We both ran to the stairs and listened to their conversation.

"Listen boy! You are not old enough to be dating. I say if their mother lets them then they must be some like of Ho-,"

"Father! Im old enough and Momo and Sakura are some of the nicest girls I ever met!" We both cowered. We heard three slaps, hits or something else horrible. Citrine came in the room.

"Is Rubedo okay!" I asked suddenly.

"Im sorry, but sometimes our Father gets drunk and he hits us. Im really sorry but if you don't want to be hurt then please go!" Citrine had tears running down her cheeks.

"Citrine," Momo and I said in unison. Rubedo and his father came out. He pushed him down the stairs a little and we both backed up. Rubedo was crying and it showed.

"Hey look im sorry, but we can't get together now." Then he mouthed, "Later, after school. Park." In addition, we both nodded.

"Sorry for bothering, Rubedo, Rubedo's father," I said casually and we both left. After we shut the front door, we heard more screams and hits. We both ran as fast as we could to tell Mommy. I burst through the front door.

"Mom! Mr. Yuriev hits the kids!" I shrieked, not even knowing what I was saying.

"Kids?" She asked bewildered. Momo ran in and finished what I was trying to say.

"Citrine, Nigredo, Albedo and Rubedo!" Mom gasped.

"If this is some joke please tell me now!" Mom said. We shook our heads.

"Fine, then im going to call the police!" Mom ran for the phone.

"Hey Sakura, what is his name?" Momo asked me.

"Um, Tom I think." After an hour, they had taken Tom into custody and put the four under Foster care. A man named Dimitri had been kind enough to be their foster parent. He even changed his last name for them. It was midnight when Rubedo called.

"Hey Sakura is Momo there?" He asked. I winced.

"Oh she's asleep. Can I take a message?" I asked politely.

"Never mind, ill tell you." My heart pace quickened as I waited for him to tell me.

"Can you meet me outside? Im at your window now." I almost had a heart attack, really!

"Okay, let me get changed." I grabbed my best looking clothes and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, he was out there with a cell-phone. Mom was asleep down the hall and I did not want to wake her so I whispered, "Help me down!" Jr came over and motioned me to let go. I did and I made him fall over into the flower garden under us. We both laughed. He helped me stand up and he took me in our back yard to our swing.

"Listen, I really like you and your sister, but I don't know who I want to date." I did a double take and he laughed. He looked so cute sitting there with the moonlight reflecting off his hair.

"So, im going to date each one of you to see who I like the most. Starting with you." I looked at him strangely.

"If its okay!" He added hastily. I laughed and nodded. We stayed there until dawn. I ran inside and into my bed so I could at least get 30 minuets. I saw him run off past the road and into the woods. I could not sleep I was so happy, Rubedo was finally going to go out with me! When Mom came to wake us up I ran into the kitchen, ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth and got dressed all before Momo finished eating.

"Im going to Rubedo's!" I called.

"Wah? Huh? Like no fair wait!" Momo called but I had already started down the street. I ran up to Rubedo's door and knocked. Rubedo answered. He still had his PJS on.

"Oh im sorry!" I said turning but he caught my arm.

"No, its okay come in a meet my new dad!" I nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey dad, this is Sakura. Remember I told you about her?" Rubedo asked. The man turned around and smiled.

"Its really a pleasure to meet you!" He took my hand and shook it. Rubedo ran upstairs to finish getting dressed. I said hello to the others and Rubedo and I walked to school.

A/N: Hah, I changed it! If you don't know what I mean, then you will… soon, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura's POV (yes, again)

"So, you really like your new dad?" I asked Rubedo. He nodded.

"Oh yeah! He is the greatest! He never yells and lets us get whatever we want. Of course, it could be out of sympathy, but hey! Who cares?" I giggled. We were extremely close to the school, which I really wish was farther away. Rubedo and I had a wonderful conversation!

"So, can I walk you home after school?" Rubedo asked me right as we entered the School Building.

"Certainly! See you then!" I called as I ran for my locker. When I inputted the code and opened it something Red and pointy fell out. I looked at the floor to see that it was a rose, a red rose.

"Aww looks like Sakura has an admirer!" Shion laughed. I shot her a death glare and she slowly backed away. In the distance, I could see Momo walking with her head bent low. She is usually a perky person, I wonder what happened?

"Momo! Over here!" I yelled. She looked up and ran away. I shrugged and went to my homeroom.

"Hey Sakura! Did you get my rose?" Rubedo yelled across the hallway. Some girls snickered and other went, "Aww!"

"Yeah! Thanks!" I yelled. After the last bell rung for the end of the day, I ran outside to meet Rubedo. He waved at me and we walked down the long, scenic lake route. The sun had already started to set when we reached the lake, giving it a peaceful, serene look.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" I asked. Rubedo smiled.

"Yeah." He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Lets go on that boat!" He said suddenly, jerking me to the little wooden boat. He let me on first so he could push and get on. He rowed out to the center so we could watch the sun set. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I could smell the beautiful smoke, wait smoke? Rubedo smelled it to. We frantically looked around. The woods that we were floating next to were on fire!

"We have to get out of here!" Rubedo yelled. He grabbed an oar but it slipped and fell into the water. The lake was to deep to swim so we paddled with our hands. Something horrible struck me. Why was the lake a dirty blackish color? I never saw it until we reached the woods.

"Oh super! Who the crap puts gasoline in a LAKE?" Rubedo screamed. This is sounding like a horribly written horror story. We paddled to the shore and Rubedo pulled me out but I slipped and fell into the murky water. I could feel myself going unconscious. I fell to the bottom of the lake, but something stopped me. A black figure pulled my hand and dragged me to the surface. Before I blacked out, I could see Rubedo smiling.

When I opened my eyes I saw a white room with pink flower wallpaper.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily, even though I do not think anyone was there.

"Your in Citrine's old room," A reassuringly voice said. I turned and saw Rubedo.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked trying to sit up, but he gently pushed me down.

"We were at this 'lake' and you fell in. I could tell you didn't know how to swim so I jumped in to save you." I giggled, or maybe coughed?

"Thanks, you're a real hero Rubedo." I heard footsteps then someone torn the door down.

"SAKURA!" Momo and Mom yelled. I smiled as they gave me bear hugs.

"Im so glad that you're okay! It turns out that that really was not a lake at all. It used to be, but its now a toxic waste dump." I shivered. I so could of died down in that horrible crap if Rubedo did not save me. After a few minuets Albedo, Nigredo and Citrine came in to see me and Mom left us so we could talk.

"Im glad your okay," Nigredo, Albedo and Citrine said in unison. They looked at each other a frowned.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"Rubedo, did you tell Sakura about the upcoming carnival?" Nigredo asked. Both Momo and Albedo frowned. Rubedo scratched his head and shot Nigredo a warning glance.

"Crap I forgot." I giggled.

"There is a carnival outside of town next week. It has supposed to be celebrating Miltia's 1000th anniversary or something stupid like that. I didn't want to really go because its just some stupid games and crap." I never was one that liked carnivals (clowns scare me) so I smiled.

"That's okay!" I said. Rubedo looked at me and smiled deeply.

"Great, because those clowns scare the crap outta me."

Rubedo's POV ( A/N: first time Ive ever done a guy's point of view, lol)

"You know Rubedo, you cant just play with these girls hearts," Nigredo said. I scowled at him.

"Oh come on! Its not like you don't do that with every girl in the entire universe!" Nigredo blushed and walked away, which was pretty funny.

"Hey Citrine!" I yelled. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I need to know more about girls. I want to know if Momo's likes me or not." Citrine laughed, which ticked me off.

"Well of COURSE she does idiot! And so does Sakura!" I muttered some unacceptable words and walked outside.

"I can't figure out which one is better!" I screamed. Something rustled in the bush next to the swing. I sat down and looked into it.

"Albedo, get out of there!" I said. He stumbled and crawled out.

"I couldn't help but overhear (Yeah right, Rubedo whispered) but I think you should dump both girls!" I glared at him.

"Easy for you to say. I like Sakura to much!"

"Well unlike her."

"Your sounding like you want her."

"That's preposterous"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Denial by brother, denial. Look, if you want while im dating Sakura why don't you date Momo? I mean, I want to keep dating Sakura for a little while longer." Albedo grunted.

"Pah. Im not dating no stinkin girl!" He still must be to young to think that girls are hot, not 'stinkin' as Albedo put it. Albedo rolled his eyes, and I copied.

"Oh Rubedo dear!" Citrine yelled. I opened the front door and looked at her.

"What?" I yelled.

"Your girlfriend is on the phone!" She yelled. I saw Albedo jump from the porch and run into the city, for whatever reason.

"Hello?" I asked, grabbing the phone from Citrine's grasp.

"Oh hello Rubedo! I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime?" Sakura asked. My heart did a flip.

"Well, of course!" I stuttered. She laughed and hung up. I fell onto the couch and sighed.

"Girls are so complicated."

Narrator's POV

Albedo ran through the black trees and across many roads, until he reached his destination. He walked up the porch steps and rung the doorbell.

"Hello Rub- Hi Albedo!" Sakura said. Albedo grinned, about to make his master plan. Rubedo hated girls with blond hair… so he was going to make him hate Sakura.

"You know Sakura," Albedo said slyly, "Rubedo really likes girls with blond hair! Im sure he would like you more if you had some blond highlights!" Sakura fiddled with her hair.

"Really?" She asked. Albedo nodded.

"Mom, im going to the city!" Sakura called as she and Albedo ran to the Salon.


	4. The Fight

Chapter 4

Narratives POV

Albedo grunted and he tore 60 dollars from his pocket.

"I never thought that this would be so much, for highlights!" Albedo grunted as he handed the Beautician the money. Sakura now had blond highlights, and they actually looked decent.

"Lets go," Albedo grunted as he pulled Sakura out. Unfortunately for Albedo, Rubedo had followed him. When he saw Albedo dragging Sakura out of the Salon, and her blond highlights he screamed. Albedo turned to his elder brother and sighed.

"I guess I needed to tell you sometime. We are-,"

"He told me that you liked girls with blond hair, so he paid for me to get highlights!" Sakura said cheerfully. Rubedo slapped his forehead.

"I don't like girls with blond hair. However, yours is actually pretty. But I think you should get it taken off," Rubedo suggested. They went inside again and after an hour, Sakura had gotten the color taken off free of charge. Albedo had already gone home by then.

"Hey since were out, wanna go watch a movie?" Rubedo asked. Sakura nodded.

Momo POV.

I HATE Sakura! She KNOWS that I wanted Rubedo! Why does she ALWAYS take everything that I love? I jumped off the top bunk and went rummaging through Sakura's stuff. I saw a pink notebook and instantly went through it.

Sakura

Rubedo is the hottest guy Ive ever seen! Last night he said he wanted to date me! Not Momo! I actually feel sorry for her. NOT! Oh, lol I cannot wait for our next date!

3 Sakura!

I gagged and threw the book out the open window.

"Serves her right!" I laughed. When I heard a 'Thud' and a scream I rushed to the window and saw that I had thrown the notebook on Sakura's head. I heard Sakura say good-bye and run into our room. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

"How could you? You want to mess up my relationship so badly!" Sakura yelled. Tears were forming in her eyes and I almost felt bad.

"I am not!" I protested.

"You like Rubedo and you want him for yourself!" Sakura yelled.

"Im leaving, I can't stand to be around you." Sakura unlocked the door and ran outside. I ran outside with her. We ran until we reached the road. Since we lived at the end of a road, there was no traffic, thank the lord. Sakura had her back to the road, and I faced it.

"I hate you! Why do you always have to ruin my life?" Sakura screamed. I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, but she smacked it away. It was a hot day, and I was sure that I was seeing a hallucination but I could of sworn that I saw something coming down the road. Wait! I do see something and its coming really fast! Before I could stop myself I yelled, "CAR!"


	5. The end? Or is it?

Chapter 5

The 'accident'

Sakura's POV (shut-up! I like writing as Sakura!)

When Momo yelled Car I froze. I could hear its engine behind me. Momo had taken the first move by pushing me aside right before the car struck her stomach and sent her hurdling into a tree. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before. I saw a familiar figure come into view.

"Rubedo! SomeonehitMomoandshewentandhitatreeandIdontknowhowtosaveher!" I screamed. He took my hand (miraculously able to understand my talk,)

"Is that 'your' blood?" Rubedo stopped and pointed to my face. My stomach tightened. When the car hit Momo, it must of splattered blood everywhere. The neighbors saw the hit and called the ambulance thank god. We both ran into the woods and gasped.

"That's Dads car!" Rubedo yelled looking in the drivers seat. I gasped when I saw Momo, who was pinned to a tree. She had blood flowing everywhere. Her eyes flicked open and I ran to her.

"MOMO! Are you okay?" I screamed. She shook her head.

"Im- so- so- sor-ry Saki, I ne-ver wanted to hurt yo-your real-itionship." Rubedo flung the door open of the SUV. Inside was none other than….

The ambulance's sirens wailed and Mommy, who finally came home from work was so torn up. Daddy even risked being fired to see Momo in the hospital. Of course, family comes before work. Mommy, Daddy and Rubedo all hugged me and said everything as going to be okay. I was in the room when the horrible thing happened. We were staying with her and she started saying all this weird stuff.

"Im sorry Saki! I read your diary and I was so mad because I liked Rubedo a lot!" Rubedo blushed, which made me feel horrible.

"Do you please forgive me?" Momo begged me. I bent over and hugged her.

"Of course, I love you Momo. You're the greatest sister anyone could have." That is when I felt it. Her grasp lightened and she said one last thing.

"I love you Sakura." Her eyes closed and I broke into a unnaturally unhealthy sob. Rubedo came over, held me up, and embraced me. The constant beeeeep of the monitor told me that my sister was gone, for good.

The funeral was not long after ward. Of course Rubedo attended with me. The entire time, he either held my hand or was hugging me.

"Sssh. Its okay Sakura. She will always be in your heart." Rubedo would say. I hugged him back and would reply, "I sincerely hope so."

Mommy and I were going through her possessions when I came up upon a pink and brown book, much like my diary. When I read it a smile formed.

Momo

I love Sakura a lot, even though she can be annoying sometimes. I really cannot wait for the carnival next week. It is going to be a blast!

Momo.

I could not help but cry everyday about Momo. Sometimes people would slip up and say something about her, which made me cry. Rubedo was always with me. He is the reason why I do not kill myself. He is my reason to pursue life, to give it a chance. Although it did not give Momo one. Im just so glad that they got rid of the person in the car, even if he was a close friend. Im just so glad that Rubedo is here with me.

…… Albedo

END

Or IS it?

A/N WOOHOO! Glad I got the sad part over with, or did I? Mwuahaha, you may never know. Please REVIEW!


End file.
